True Faith
by Jalaperilo
Summary: A meme consisting of ten little drabbles centering on Sideswipe. Hints of Slash.
1. True Faith

AN: This is a meme I picked up from somewhere. I decided to do it, and started, then realised my music collection is really embarrassing! Commentary is at Jalaperilo(DOT)livejournal(DOT)com. You should really bookmark that, I now update with all sorts of weird happenings and writing related nonsense. I also update delays in writing and am always up for a chat. Everyone who has me on author alert is gonna hate me now.

Warnings: Hints of Slash in later instalments.

**The rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

Sideswipe is the focus of mine. Many different relationship dynamics exist in my head for him.

* * *

1. "True Faith" – New Order

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were enlisted. They fought the Autobot cause. Their life was set to be regulations and orders and duty. It may have seemed to many that they had traded one life of no choice for another one.

To Sideswipe, he had never been so free. Surviving in the roughest places of Cybertron, living hand to mouth. That was slavery. He was free because they had been given a choice. They would always have a choice. He loved fighting, he loved the battles. It made the energon in his lines sing. But instead of the fighting being a necessity to survive, it was his choice. His choice to go out and slag Decepticons. He followed the rules, mostly, and endured the punishment he received when caught.

It was his choice, and his choice was to follow what he believed in, and he believed in his own power. That was his freedom.


	2. Can't Buy me Love

AN: I love this one. It's so innocent. And contains a favourite pairing for me.

* * *

2. "Can't buy me Love" – The Beatles

"So, how much for the, erm, highgrade," Bluestreak whispered the last part, as if Prowl was waiting in the corner of the twins' room. Sideswipe chuckled and shook his head. The red Lamborghini shook his head. He had never asked for anything in return for the highgrade he gave Bluestreak. Hell, who asked for money back for a present.

Everyone else was charged. Swaps were mostly common, but for Bluestreak, he gave it for free. In his own backwards way, it was Sideswipes way of admitting to the Datsun that he was liked.


	3. Love Machine

AN: I could not stop laughing when this came on. I swear this playlist is sentient.

* * *

3. "Love Machine" – The Miracles

"I am yours to command master," Sideswipe said, adopting a stilted speech pattern and producing more static through his vocaliser. Bluestreak looked over from where he was, laughing quietly.

Sideswipe had developed a tendency to, every so often, imitate how the Earthlings viewed robots. He would walked stiffly, speak of not knowing simple concepts and mainly mess around to amuse the younger mech. Sideswipe really knew that he had hit on the perfect idea when had announced that he was now a 'pleasurebot'.

The look on Bluestreak's face had been priceless.


	4. Nothing Gonna Stand in our Way

AN: Yep. My iTunes has reached sentience.

* * *

4. "Nothing Gonna Stand in our Way" – Spectre General

They were invincible. No matter how many times they were blown apart, no matter how many times Ratchet put them back together, they were going to live forever. He couldn't see any way that they would ever offline, he and his brother. Side by side, facing down every single Decepticon that came their way.

Pit, some days, in the midst of battle, with his energon singing as it rushed through his lines, he actually believed that he could take on the entire Decepticon army single-handedly and live to hear the tales of his glory. War could wear you down, and bring more demons, but it could also make you feel alive. Alive enough to know that anything was possible and within his reach.


	5. Crazy

AN: Dunno where this came from. You decide!

* * *

5. "Crazy" - Gnarls Berkley

There were days when he didn't know who was actually more insane – himself or his twin. They shared a lot over their bond, emotions, words, and other stuff that they just couldn't make people understand. Thoughts that originated between the bond, echoing in both processors, that neither of them knew who's though it actually was.

Emotions influential on both of them, that caused Sideswipe to snap when he didn't mean to or Sunstreaker to laugh suddenly for no reason. They also shared the crazy that infested within one of them. They knew between them where it originated, but for the sake of both of them, they shared it.


	6. Cars

AN: I shit you not, all these songs are coming up on their own!

* * *

6. "Cars" – Gary Numan

Cybertronian vehicles and bodies were vastly different to the earth forms they had been reformatted with. Even though Sunstreaker kept bitching about sharing an alt form with three other mechs (two too many for his twins liking) Sideswipe admitted they had come off better than some with his alt mode.

That said, for all his Italian sport car fabulousness, nothing compared to the Datsun driving up ahead of him. He could look as Bluestreak's alt for all day. Though he never got the same feeling with Smokescreen and Prowl. Maybe it was just grey Datsuns that caught his eye?


	7. Addicted to Love

AN: This song, to me, signifies another pairing. But I think it might work here.

* * *

7. "Addicted to Love" – Robert Palmer

He ran a finger along the underside of the door attached to Bluestreak's back. A little shiver ran through the Datsuns armour. He lifted his own hand and ran it down the slight crease on Sideswipes chest. The feel of the smooth, delicate finger clouded Sideswipes optics. That digit, which when on the trigger of a sniper rifle, was the deadliest part of the mech in front of him. Now, it was a single, burning digit, igniting his electrical pathways and clouding his processor. He had never thought that one mech could do this to him, but in one small gesture, he had been totally, utterly enslaved. And he loved it.


	8. It's a Sin

AN: This one was hard.

* * *

8. "It's a Sin" – Pet Shop Boys

He rarely had time for melancholic thought. He left that to his brother. He survived by not giving himself chance to think about anything deep. Did that make him shallow? Maybe, but shallow got him through his recharge in peace.

Even then, though, he couldn't escpae the odd stray thought that drifted across his processor. _'Would Primus forgive our action?'_ It struck him as odd, startling him. Did he believe in primus? Maybe not. He lingered on the thought though, before pushing it away. Who needed forgiveness? Live long enough and regrets become meaningless.


	9. Alive

AN: All I can say is hooray for Ratchet!

* * *

9. "Alive" - POD

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Ratchet snapped as Sideswipe swung his legs off the berth and sat in front of the medic.

"Lucky to have you as my personal physician?" Sideswipe shot back, smirking. Ratchets frown deepened into a scowl.

"Exactly. No one else would have been able to put you back together. Though, I shouldn't have to drag your aft back from the pit," Ratchet grumbled as he completed the last scans on the Lamborghini.

Sideswipe smiled. He didn't like getting slagged, or making the medic work his digits to the bone. But he just couldn't explain that, in the misdst of battle, half deactivated and not knowing is he was going to be a smear on the ground, he never felt more alive.


	10. We're in This Together Now

AN: Ok. This needs some explanation. This song is a major influence for a fic I'm gonna write. It's actually the sequel to Reach Out, and is titled the same as the song. This drabble is set in the tone that the fic is gonna be written in.

* * *

10. "We're in this Together Now" – Nine Inch Nails

It was a scream that woke Sideswipe out of recharge. A piercing, static laced noise that lanced across his systems and initiated a forced reboot. His vision was distorted as his processor tried to process the images as well as booting all his secondary systems. He looked around the tiny room. Two mats spread out on the floor and a small pile of scrap parts lay in the corner of the room. His cylinders were working hard to intake oxygen to cool his systems.

He reset his vocaliser once, noticing it was fritzing slightly. He look to his side and saw two blue optics now staring at him. The way his brothers eyes flickered over his face, worry knitting his brow. It was in that instant that he knew that he had been the one to scream. They had been living in the under structure of the city for vorns now. Surely the horror of the situation would have passed by now into reluctant acceptance. He tried to remember what it was like to have a full tank, to walk without looking over your shoulder.

When had it all fallen apart?


End file.
